


One Shot San Valentin AU

by sweetdraconiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdraconiss/pseuds/sweetdraconiss
Summary: Thor y LokiLoki y ThorUna pequeña vista en otra realidad en la que Thor y Loki estan por casarse





	One Shot San Valentin AU

**Author's Note:**

> Pues este es mi pequeño AU para el intercambio de one shot de san valentin del grupo de Thunder and Mischief -Thorki- en facebook

La primera vez que vio a Loki supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, Laufey y su padre habían llegado a un acuerdo de casarlos apenas tuvieran la edad.   
Apenas y se llevaban 3 años de diferencia, a sus 6 años Thor se mantenía cerca de su madre viendo el protocolo de palabras de los dos Reyes, un pequeño Loki de 3 años caminaba casi desnudo viendo todo con genuina alegría y esa inocencia que poco después perdería.

— madre él será mi esposa ¿verdad? 

Preguntó con esa inocencia que había llegado a caracterizar su actitud infantil, los ojos de Loki voltearon a ese pequeño balcón desde donde Frigga y Thor los miraban, elevó su mano y les saludó con una sonrisa esa que terminó de condenar a Thor.

— así es Thor, Loki se quedará aquí para crecer y aprender de nosotros, su padre dice que su madre era buena en la magia así que podré instruir lo en esas artes.

Y así habían pasado años de aquella noche, entre los calores del verano que incluso derribaban al joven Thor, y la nieve que hacía que pelinegro fuera feliz para verle jugar con mayor tranquilidad y frecuencia, las memorias que tanto le gustaban a Frigga y que eran compartidas por los “hermanos”.

Thor de 10 años apenas y se enteró de los sentimientos de Loki, las veces en las que el joven de 7 años tan feliz de compartir sus días con su “hermano” pero que también sería su pareja no lo podían poner más feliz.  
A esa edad le gustaba estudiar en el jardín con Frigga porque podía ver a Thor entrenar, a veces los celos le atacaban por todas las personas que ansiaban un poco de la atención del futuro rey de Asgard, sobretodo esa guerrera Sif.

A esa casta edad Thor le había dado un beso, fue rápido y corto y se sintió raro, claro que ellos se sintieron como gente grande y se había sentido que hacían bien la cosa, Fandral les había aconsejado que se tomarán de la mano y que fueran más melosos, por lo que Loki no se lo pensaba más y dejaba pequeños besos en las mejillas de Thor, eso le encantaba al mayor aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, el hechicero se iba haciendo el nombre del dios de la mentiras por las bromas que gastaba en todos pero era tan letal y tan fuerte como Sif o Fandral, este último siempre atento al pelinegro para poder ser un amigo, era incluso tan fiero con su boca como el menor de todos. 

A los 15 años Thor se creía el rey del mundo y cómo no Loki empezaba a ser la envidia de muchos y muchas quisieran tener no solo el cuerpo sino la compleccion tan nivea que le caracterizaba en su forma Aesir, aunque siempre lo había sido y esa clase de atención hacia el futuro consorte le encantaba porque no había cosas que no hiciera por el menor.  
Aunque le habían autorizado a “tontear” con Sif siempre que no hiciera falta recordar que Loki era su reina, sabía cómo eso enojaba y hacía hervir en rabia al más joven y eso era con lo que confiaba thor para poder entrar en las noches en la habitación ajena y ser amado por un energético y voraz pelinegro.  
Loki, en aquella ocasión, había trabajado mucho en hacer aquel hechizo para Thor, claro que el mayor no lo ocupaba pero era algo que Frigga su siempre simpática y dulce madre lo había animado e incluso le había ayudado en todo momento para que ese hechizo fuera único.

— mira Thor el regalo de tu esposo es genial   
Fandral había comentado haciendo que Loki sonriera, la verdad es que aunque los tres guerreros le jugaban bromas y lo menospreciaron en más de una ocasión, sobretodo Hogun y Volstagg, Fandral siempre le llamaba por su nombre y le hacía sentirse un amigo bienvenido.  
La risa de Sif le dio un calós frió, Thor lo miró cómo el cachorro que siempre se le figuró a Loki que era.

— y ¿para qué es este regalo? Thor no necesita de estos artilugios además cualquiera viendo esto pensaría que Thor haría trampa.

— vamos Sif no hay necesidad de hablarle así a tu futura reina, Loki me encanta el regalo, dime ¿cómo es que funciona? Estoy intrigado de como hacen madre y tu para hacer estas cosas 

La suave voz de Thor le hizo tranquilizarse pero sabía que Sif haría todo para que ellos no fueran felices. Explico cada runa y el porqué estaban ahí, también loki con su infinita paciencia para Thor explico porque le servirá tanto al futuro rey, la sonrisa de Thor y el siguiente beso que recibió en la mejilla le hicieron saber que había hecho todo lo que le gustaba a Thor  
Sabía que Sif seria reprimida por el mismo Thor así que no haría ninguna travesura, no esa vez.   
Sif, en un arranque de celos y venganza había alterado las riendas del caballo de Loki, sabía que al dia siguiente iria de cabalgata, si todo salía bien el menor iría solo y podría aprovechar ahí para poder hacer algún movimiento hacia Thor; tuvo suerte ya que de no ser por uno de los sirvientes de Thor es que se hizo el cambio de las riendas. Unos días después Lady Sif fue prometida como esposa de alguien y por lo tanto estaría fuera de la vida de Thor.

Fandral enojado por lo que había hecho Sif y por las represalias, reclamo al pelinegro que si estaba enojado con todos o solo con la chica que ahora abandonaba sus vidas.  
Fue sincero y le dijo la verdad, que no le gustaba que la chica se fuera de la vida de sus amigos al menos por unos años, pero no podía quedarse sin represalias en su contra, había querido lastimarle.

La única amistad que tenía con los amigos de Thor se fue con Fandral, al menos durante unos meses, antes de que regresara para pidiendo perdón, por todo lo que había pasado, incluso Lady Sif había regresado a pedir perdón, aunque no estuviera feliz de lo que había pasado.

 

Lentamente las primaveras pasaron a veranos y estos al invierno ya que en Asgard solo parecía haber sólo 3 estaciones de las cuales el menor de ambos solo disfrutaba de 2, la primavera y el invierno siempre le sacaban una sonrisa a Loki, a sus 15 años no había cosa que disfrutara más que el estar entre los brazos de Thor.

Aunque con el paso de los años Thor había ganado y Loki solo una belleza que el mismo Thor comparaba con las Valquirias, no había duda del amor del mayor por el menor y viceversa, las platicas de boda resonaban por los pasillos en los que el joven hechicero caminaba, los 18 años del príncipe Thor se acercaban y aunque Loki estaba seguro que el padre de todo retrasaría la boda lo más posible solo para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, no sabia si queria eso, entre sus clases con los altos hechiceros de Asgard y Frigga no había duda que se le había olvidado por completo todo lo que temía sobre la boda y se sorprendió al acabar sus clases con Frigga y que esta le dijera que quería hablar con él en una de sus caminatas, así fue cómo lo hicieron, al salir Loki sonrió y la acompañó.

-Supongo querido mío que lo has escuchado, la gente lo a dicho toda la semana

La melodiosa voz de Frigga le hacía sonreír y sentirse en casa.

-Si es a lo que todos cotillean sobre una boda entre Thor y yo, debo admitir que si lo he escuchado pero lo he ignorado porque no creo que el padre de todo lo permita por mi edad, soy tres años más joven que Thor, aunque no mentire, me gusta la idea de poder casarnos.

-La cuestión es, Loki querido que el padre de todo entrara en un sueño, la última vez que lo hizo fue antes de que Thor naciera, por lo que él dice prefiere, si tu estas de acuerdo que se casen ahora y que Thor ocupe el trono en lo que acaba el sueño, no sabemos cuánto durará ahora, así que quiero saber si estarías feliz de que se casen ahora tal vez una boda solo para Odin y la corte real y para Laufey, podemos claro solo casarlos entre nosotros algo más íntimo.

-Oh es algo que no esperaba, estoy feliz pero quiero que Thor me pida matrimonio, cómo lo hizo ese señor para pedir la mano de Sif, incluso si estamos prometidos desde la cuna.

Una sonrisa fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, sus sirvientes le ayudaron esa noche a estar presentable, las más finas ropas, las más brillantes joyas y los zapatos mas lindos de toda la corte, Loki Laufey por fin sería Loki Odinson.

Las siguientes dos semanas se fueron en pequeños preparativos, sus manos siempre encontraban las de Thor en las noches, sus aposentos ahora juntos solo le hacían sentir más feliz y completo.

Una vez se acercó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thor, el pelinegro se sentía más y más nervioso, eso era por lo que significaba estar casado con el mayor. El estar juntos y próximamente en cinta, queriendo tener un bebé con el mayor, su vida estaría completa con un heredero para el rubio.  
En su mente la vida con Thor terminaría con muchos problemas que sentía sobre sí mismo y sobre su estancia en Asgard, esa noche la fiesta en honor a Thor fue totalmente perfecta y mientras Loki y Thor bailaban un pequeño vals, se olvidaban de todos, fue que Thor saco de quien sabe donde un pequeño anillo.

-Lo hice yo solo, me tomo mucho y es un símbolo para lo que quiero hacer a tu lado, quiero que te cases conmigo no porque debemos hacerlo pero porque te escojo cada dia al despertar y al pasear contigo por las calles contigo, te escojo al dormir cada día, ¿cásate conmigo, si?

-Sabes que si, estaré a tu lado por siempre, estaré a tu lado mientras gobiernas Asgard y mientras las siguientes generaciones, llegan y tenemos que dar la corona y mientras disfrutamos de nuestro últimos días siempre sera a tu lado


End file.
